Broken Heart
by Shadowhunter Penrose
Summary: Jace Wayland recently found out he has a terrible heart illness. Cancer in fact. He will die, the doctors are sure of it. But when a little redhead confined to a wheelchair moves in to the hospital room next door, who's to say if his fate is certain? (Over 5,000 views)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys! I have another story called A High School Classic in progress but felt I had to write this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Based on the book Zac and Mia / TMI characters.**

 **Jace's POV**

I remember the day they told me I had cancer. But not just any cancer. The flashy overachiever Jace Wayland had to get heart cancer. I hadn't been to school for two years because of it. Not that it mattered. I was going to die. The doctors told me so.

My parents were coping with it surprisingly well. My mother, Celine, was asleep in an old chair in the corner of my permanent hospital room. Well not really permanent. When I pass on they'll just give it to another poor victim awaiting the cruel arrival of inescapable death.

I heard someone being wheeled down the corridor. Wheather they were on a bed or in a wheelchair I couldn't tell. I slipped out of bed and walked over the the little glass pane set in the door. There was a girl in a wheelchair going into the room next door. I only caught a glimpse of her and her fiery red hair. From what I saw she was cute.

Once the doctors had left her room and I new she was alone I hopped out of bed and tiptoed down the corridor. I could hear her sobbing inside, but I knocked regardless. The sniffling stopped and I could almost see her sitting bolt upright and hair hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Come in." I heard her tiny voice call from within the room. I opened the door and saw her eyes widen as I stepped in the room. She had good reason to. My hair hadn't started to grow back after my last set of treatment so I probably looked like an alien in a hospital robe invading her self pity.

"Who are you?" She asked sitting up, laying against the headboard of the bed.

"I'm Jace. I'm staying in the room next door." I said. Yeah Jace, real smooth. "Could I sit down?"

"Yeah of course." She said waving absently to the chair in the corner, identical to the one in my room.

"So, what's up with you?" I asked her.

"Spinal injury." She said looking down at her bare feet as she spoke. Then she looked up and smirked. "Fell out of a tree and now I'll never walk again." That comment surprised me. She didn't look like the tree climbing type. "And what about you?" She said, though she'd probably already guessed.

"Heart cancer." I replied, my eyes brimming with tears like they always did when I told anyone those two words that would quite literally be the death of me.

"I'd come over and hug you if I could stand." She said. So she new I was going to die. "But even if I could I wouldn't." I looked up in shock. She sat there quite contently looking at her nails. "There nothing I can do about it after all."

"That's true I suppose." I replied.

"Do you have a phone?" She asked me.

"Of course." I replied, taken aback by the question.

"Cool, what's your number?" She inquired, getting out her phone. She must have noticed my stunned silence because she looked up and said, "Well I need someone to talk to in this hell hole and I can't just walk over to you room now can I?" She demanded her eyes tearing up.

"Zero four, one seven..." I began. She brightened up a little but still looked very sinister, as if what she had said to me was sinking in. When I had finished she thanked me, lay her phone on the bedside, and rolled over on the bed and hoisted the blanket up to her chin. I took that as my cue to leave and stood up. Just as my hand reached the doorknob, she said, "My names Clarissa by the way. But you can call me Clary."

"Alright Clary." I said and walked out of the room.

As I lay in my bed I thought of the girl next door with the red hair and emerald eyes that teamed up at the reminder of her misfortune.

 **Sorry again just had to write this so let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey guys! So if you follow my other story - high school classic - then please be awear I will be alternating the updates to these two stories every two days. Love you all and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Based on the book Zac and Mia / TMI characters.**

 **Clary's POV**

It was 2:00am and I was still up and dying of boredom. I had restrained form texting Jace; I didn't want to seem desperate and he was probably enjoying sleep anyway. I shifted my weight again, for like the. Thousandth time. Just then my phone pinged.

J - Still awake?

C - Yeah, did I wake you?

J - No

C- Why are you up then?

J - Medication

C - Oh

J - Why are you up?

C - Can't sleep. Used to sleep with my boyfriend and the bed feels so empty with just me.

J - Wish I could help.

C - Could you come in my room and sit with me?

J - Yeah give me a minute

I don't know why I told him about my boyfriend. I'm only 17 and now he probably thinks I'm some sort of slut who sleeps with guys. He opened to door with the silent grace he walks with. He crossed the room in a few strides and placed himself down in the arm chair.

"You don't think I'm weird do you?" I blurted out.

"And why would I think that?" He questioned.

"I just told you I slept with someone. I'm only 17. Don't you find that weird?" I said astounded. Of course nothing ever went on there, I made sure of that. But this wasn't how people usually reacted.

"Well that depends, did you sleep with them or fall asleep in the same bed?" He asked.

"Fall asleep,multiple times. Every night in fact." I said

"You guys sound pretty close." He said. I couldn't see his face in the dark but his tone changed to one i didn't quite recognise.

"Yeah, but he hasn't come to see me. Not since the accident." I said,my voice full of despair and disappointment.

"Sounds like a pretty rubbish boyfriend if you ask me." He snickered from across the room.

"But nobody did." I replied harshly. Then I realised he was right. I could already feel myself tearing up. Which made me more upset; I hate crying in front of people. Before I new it he was sitting there with me, arms wrapped protectively around me. I knew I was supposed to be disgusted or embarrassed but I wasn't. It was so comforting to have someone near me.

"Try to go to sleep now Clary." Said Jace stroking my hair. I nodded, my face buried in his chest. He lay me down but I grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me." I knew I sounded panicky but I didn't want him to go.

"Of course." Was all he said. I fell asleep in his arms and it was the best sleep I'd had in ages.

 _Next morning..._

I woke with my arm outstretched and an empty space beside me. Had I dreamt about last night? Was it real? I picked up my phone and checked the time. There was a message from Jace, left two hours ago at 6:32am.

J - Hey Clary. Sorry for having to leave, but if my mother new she'd go all psychotic about me "taking advantage of you." Of course I'd never do something like that, and you probably wouldn't believe me anyway. I can come back around to yours later if you want.

I had to read it a couple of times to take it all in. He seemed so casual about last night, like it didn't matter. Of course, it did matter because I had a boyfriend and if he knew... well, I didn't want to find out.

 **What did you think? Let me know by reviewing, I love reading them. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! In my last story I had a Q &A chapter so if I get any questions I'll make on for this story. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:OMG I'm sooooo sorry! I've been super lazy with my updates. I wrote the last chapter of the whole story though, that's got to be worth something right?**

 **Disclaimer: Based on the book Zac and Mia / TMI characters.**

 **Clary's POV**

I was just sitting on my bed, not like I could go anywhere else of course, when I heard sobbing. Someone was crying, and they were right next door. I knocked on the wall three times. There was a pause and the sound was repeated back from the other side. I ran my finger across the wall, hoping to find the little hole I'd discovered a few days ago. Once I had I wispered through it, "Jace?".

Before I knew it he was standing in the door way. His eyes were blood shot but he seemed otherwise okay.

"Did you call me?" He asked, calmly.

"Well I hardly _called_ you." I replied. "Merely whispered to you."

He sat down on the end of my bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" I looked up, but said nothing. "I couldn't either." I continued " I think it's something about the hospital - " but I broke off, because he was tearing up. Jace, who had such strong arms when he held me, Jace, who looked like an avenging angel in my dreams, was crying.

"I'm going to die Clary." He stammered.

"Oh Jace no, no you can fight this. You will get better." I said firmly, astonished at the abrupt change in subject.

"No, _you_ will get better." He said. "But there's no hope for me."

"Jace, I'm stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life." I said.

"Whatever you have left of your life, is a thousand times longer than what I do." He said, his eyes pleading for an argument. But I had none to offer, what he said was true.

"You will get better." I said aggressively. Sure, I'd only known him for about a week, but I wasn't going to let him die.

He stood up and took a step away from the bed. "If you can walk to me know, I will believe you." He said, daring me to do the impossible. Not to walk, but to convince him.

Nevertheless, I edged towards him on the bed before placing my feet on the ground. His eyes widened, and he rushed forward to help me as I stood. He was still an arms length away, but I wanted to close the distance. I wanted him to be near me. I took a step closer, shaking with effort.

There was a gasp from the doorway. A trainee nurse had dropped her clipboard in shock at seeing me standing. Jace laid me back down and wandered off down the corridor. The nurse gave me a huge scolding about how I should be looking after myself, blah,blah,blah. I didn't really pay attention. Just nodded occasionally to reassure her I was listening.

My phone buzzed; someone had just texted me. The nurse threw her arms up, exasperated. She left the room, and I checked my phone in the privacy of my room.

J - I believe you.

Three words. Just three lonely, little words. Words were of little meaning alone, yet a meagre three words could make all the difference: I love you, I hate you... I believe you.

 **The end of chapter 3. Once again, super short. Sorry! These just seem like good places to end the chapter. Review and tell me what you think! If you are confused, let me know and I'll explain. Love you so much guys! (Not as much as I love Jace though.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Ok I'm finally back with the next chapter. Probably only one or two more before I finish. I'm now 13 yay! So sorry it's taken this long.**

 **Clary's POV**

I sat on my bed nervously. What I wanted to attempt was the impossible. Nevertheless, using all my will power I stood on my own. Well, almost on my own. The wall helped. At that moment though, I didn't care who helped. This was a major breakthrough for me. And I wanted to share it with the only person who understood.

C - Jace, come quick

J - Why?

C - I want to show you something...

J - Oh no, this sounds dangerous. Be there in 5

He was there in under five minutes. He casually sauntered over to the chair in the corner and said "Well come on then, we aren't getting any younger."

I stuck my tongue out at him. A lame comeback I know but I was about to show him something life changeing, he wouldn't care about my comeback.

I gingerly stood myself up and even let go of the wall to prove my point. I sat myself back down and looked him in the eye. He was staring at me in shock and maybe even admiration.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have shown you." I said. "I just want to walk again." I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes.

"Oh no Clary!" He said rushing over and holding my hands in his. "I think you're so brave to be trying, but I don't think it's possible."

"But what if it could be?" I said, an idea suddenly jumping out at me. I gripped his hands tighter. "You could help me!"

"Clary I don't know if..." he began. His eyes looking directly into mine. They really were like melted gold.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Fine." He groaned, rolling his eyes. "How do your parents say no to you?"

" I don't know but I'm working on a theory that all parents are immune to their family's needs because they are actually aliens from Venus, sent here to look after us from their queen."

He punched my arm lightly. " You are so annoying. But I will help you, on one condition."

"Sure, what?"

"No one can know until the prom at my school where you will accompany me as my date." He said.

aI could tell he was trying to throw me off, but still I said, "Deal." And held out my hand. He shook it and stood.

"Training begins tomorrow 9:30am until 11:00." He said acting all professional.

"Okay coach." I said, saluting.

"I like the sound of that."He said nodding. He left the room and I was simply buzzing with excitement. Tomorrow I was going to walk... maybe.

 **OMG IM SO SORRY! I can't believe it took this long to produce this measly chapter. Mostly just a fill in chapter. I'm thinking of starting a Q and A chapter for this story, so let me know if you have questions. I love you all even though I know you probably hate me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey guys! So I know it's been a while since I updated but they should be really regular throughout the next 2 weeks (like every few days hopefully) thanks for sticking with me and just letting you know I've got over 2,000 views on this story now! Yay! These are all going to be in Clary's POV I think.**

 **Clary's POV**

It was 9:03am and Jace wasn't here yet. It's not like he had far to walk. I was just lying on my bed like I did everyday. Waiting. Again.

And then he burst through the door wearing the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen. He was wearing a baseball cap that said COACH! and a whistle hung around his neck. He had running shorts and nikes the same colour as his hoodie. Written across the front was the words _To hot to sweat_. I simply couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"How dare you laugh at an officer you disappointing soldier! Drop and give me fifty push-ups!" He said, attempting to replicate an officers voice.

"Yes sir, coach Jace sir!" I said playing along with his charade. I saluted him, but as soon as I caught his eye, we burst out laughing.

He sat down in the armchair worn from years of visitors.

"So what's the plan?" I asked shaking with anticipation.

"Well to start off with I'm going to get you to do a simple warm up exercise. Do this every morning after breakfast. This warm up will consist of a total of 20 stands from the bed. 10 with the wall, 10 without. As you grow more confident you will lose wall privileges entirely. For today you may do 15 with the wall and 5 without. When you're ready." He said before turning on his phone and just sitting there. He was probably texting someone. I began my routine and got up to 6 before his neglect began to annoy me. It was at 11 that I decided to do something about it.

"Would it kill you to pay attention?" I asked, frustrated.

He looked up as if surprised. Then he smiled. "No, but I have learnt something valuable by ignoring you."

"And what was that?" I asked trying to maintain a calm voice. I had a short temper and I knew it, but I didn't want to blow my one chance at walking.

"You are stubborn and determined, Clary Fray. You want this, but in order to get it you have to work. And from my little experiment just then I can tell you have a fighting spirit. You will persevere and you will achieve the impossible." He said his eyes shining with confidence, not just in his method, but in my ability. He had more faith in me than I have ever had in anyone.

An hour later of training (chatting mostly) Jace and I had come to an agreement that I would do the warm ups every morning and he would give up half an hour of his afternoon to come and work me through a new exercise.

Even though I was never one for physical exertion and always tried to get out of it at school, I was glad he was helping me. He truly was a generous person, especially considering his situation.

One day, about a week into training where I was able to stand the full 20 times on my own, I plucked up the courage to ask him something I'd recently been thinking about.

"Jace?"I began.

"Yeah" he said looking up from his phone. He often brought it so he could check his social media away from his mother next door.

"Why are you helping me?" His bright golden eyes seemed to dim for a moment. He paused quite a while before answering.

"This is a place people come to in order to leave better than they were before. Be it living or not. And I believe someone like you should be leaving it on their own two feet, ready to take on the world." He said with that burning confidence he has had in me since day one. Moved by his speech I got up of my own accord and walked over to him. It was only a few paces but he seemed seriously impressed. He stood to meet me in the middle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug which I hoped could convey everything I felt but couldn't find the words to say. After all, I'm not a dictionary.

"Clary, I just wanted to say..." he started to say. Whatever it was was lost to the world as I pressed my lips against his. I knew it was my first kiss and I was therefore inexperienced as hell but I just felt such a strong urge to and it would have totally been the perfect time in a movie...(or book).

We stood there, kissing, for about 2-3 minutes. I lost track of time. Half way through and I'd forgotten my name. It was Jace who pulled away. And when he did he looked completely calm though I could tell _I_ was panting.

He went all serious. I was worried. Had I done something wrong? "Hmm..." he said pretending to check my temperature. "I fear all the exercise is making you delusional." He said with a mock superior tone. I realised he was joking and stifiled a laugh.

"Best put you to bed." He said, sweeping me off my feet with ease. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and got up to leave. I watched him make his way to the door, wink, turn off the lights and close the door. And just like that, the best day ever was over.

 **SO MANY MISTAKES! Omg I feel so bad, this is like the longest chapter so far but still, I feel like this story is just going down hill. If any of you still like it let me know. I have something amazing in store for the final chapter but until then I don't know. Don't forget I'm planning to make a Q &A chapter so send me your questions. Love you and your reviews as always, have a great weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Last chapter. How sad! I honestly thought there would be more. Oh well. If there are questions there will be a Q &A chapter afterwards but I doubt it. Enjoy!**

Jace and I had worked together everyday, leading up to this evening. It was Jaces prom at school and as promised I was going to be his date. I had gone shopping for a dress and found a beautiful emerald ball gown. It was long, sleevless and glittery at the top. The sparkles faded down to the skirt which was ruffled and layered. It was beautiful and I'd gotten it at a discount because our family friend, Magnus Bane,owned the shop I bought it from. He'd given me beautiful satin stilettos in the same green as a gift.

I sat there waiting for Jace. When he walked in his sudden expression change was priceless. He looked shocked and impressed all at once. I laughed at him and his expression eased into one of smug superiority.

"Shall we?" Holding out his arm.

"We shall." I said standing and making my way to him with ease. We got some funny looks on our way out of the hospital but I didn't mind.

We arrived out the front of the hospital and a long black limousine pulled up in front of us.

"This is us." Said Jace going to open the door. "Oh a few of my friends are here too, after all I couldn't afford this on my own." He slid inside. I followed him in and recieved surprised glances from the four unfamiliar people sitting around me. There were two guys both dressed in black suites. One with piercing blue eyes and the other with spikes blue tipped hair. Then there was a beautiful girl in a long red dress with glossy black hair down to her hips. She was sitting with a boy who seemed to be the complete opposite of her. She was glamorous beyond measure whereas he was all nerd, with glasses and acne for miles.

"Clary this is Alec and Isabelle." Said Jace. The blue-eyed boy nodded in greeting and Miss Barbie-doll smiled with painfully white teeth. "Sparkles over there is Magnus, Alec's boyfriend. And the geek is Simon, Isabelle's date." He finished.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I said.

"Where'd you find her Jace? I'd have thought you'd have gone through all the women by now.." Said Magnus.

"I've known Clary for a while now." Jace said hesitantly. "She stayed in the room next door." The group chuckled. Jace would have joined in ordinarily but he was fragile as he was still recovering from treatment. He looked down at the floor and I felt the burning desire to stick up for him.

"And in all that time I didn't see one of you come and visit him." I said, glaring at them.

"Savage..." said Simon, impressed as the other three looked away guilty.

"No hard feelings guys. After all this is the one and only prom we will ever go to. Let's enjoy ourselves." Said Jace as the car came to a stop.

We all got out and went our seperate ways.

"I hope I didn't make them to mad." I said, walking hand in hand with Jace.

"Nah they'll be fine. We've known each other for years. No one, no matter how special," he said poking me in the side,"Could ever change that."

 _...Few hours later..._

Jace and I sat together happily, overlooking the schools beautiful gardens. I had my head leaning against his chest when he sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning to face him.

"It all seems so pointless Clary. Im going to die, so what's the point."

"Jace, I'm going to die too weather it be in 8 years or 80. Just because I'll die eventually doesn't mean I'm going to give up now. And neither should you." I pulled him towards me and kissed him like I never had before.

* * *

I sat in the waiting room nervously. It had been a few months since the prom and Jace and I had grown very close. Today he would be released from hospital either alive and well or beyond saving.

He appeared in the door way, an expression of dispair clear on his face.

"Clary, I have some bad news." He said coming closer.

"Oh Jace," I began.

"Hospitals refuse to serve tomatoe soup out of a can." He said, completely serious.

"Really?" I said, hitting him playfully. "What about the whole cancer thing?"

"Oh that, yeah that's fine. But seriously! No tomatoe soup cans!" He said, a glint in his eye I've never seen before.

"Come on," he said, sweeping me off my feet and carrying me down a hallway I'd never seen. "I wanna show you something."

He took me into a beautiful green house and we sta on an old lovers swing at the very centre.

"Are we allowed to be here?" I asked .

"Who knows." He said, shrugging. Suddenly he took on a very serious tone and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Clary when they told me I had cancer, in my heart of all places, I thought I was a goner. My heart was broken, unfixable. I thought that explained my problems connecting with other people and harnessing my emotions. But you came along, as broken and lifeless as me. And you fixed what was impossible. You got me through. It was thinking of you that strengthened my will to live. You performed a miracle. It sounds crazy, for I have never believed in God or miracles. But of course,"he said raising his hand to my cheek, that was before I saw an angel." He leaned into me and that kiss was one to be remembered throughout the ages.

THE END

 **I cried writing that last paragraph. It's over and I'm going to think of a new story to write. 😱If you have ideas let me know. I'm thinking of doing a Harry Potter fanfic. LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
